


Scars

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: as im thinking about doing a blindstrid au, but astrids the one who's front and center, don't hold me to that, the whole gang is mentioned - Freeform, this takes place before blindsided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS
Summary: I always wanted the gang to be a little more scarred, physically speaking.Also, Astrid's line about how training was only fun if you got a scar out of it bugged me.
Kudos: 13





	Scars

**_Astrid Hofferson_ **

She sat there and stared at her left hand. Her thoughts were elsewhere, though. 

_ Or perhaps not.  _

_ “It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it,” _ she’d said years before as a naive fifteen year old. She had yet to quite grasp what those battle scars meant. 

She remembered her elders telling tales of how they had gotten theirs, missing things, burn scars, slash marks, puncture wounds, so on and so forth. She had never quite understood the  _ fear and pain _ that went into getting them. How much battle scars were worth more than a medal. 

The scars littered most of her body. Some would fade with time, some wouldn’t. Some were burns, some were old cuts. Some were done by humans and some by dragons. 

All of her friends had scars of some kind now, big and small. 

Hiccup had lost part of his left leg to the red death. 

Fishlegs walked with a limp from a spear to the leg. 

A stormcutter had granted Ruffnut’s wish and given her some mauling on her shoulder and back while terrified from dragonroot. 

An angry thunder drum had greatly reduced Tuffnut’s hearing. 

Snotlout was missing an eye from an arrow.

And Astrid? well she was now missing her pinkie and ring finger on her left hand after a sword fight. 

They all had their scars, she thought, looking at her hand, freshly healed. 

And she no longer thought scars to be  _ fun.  _

She understood, now that they were  _ reminders _ , sometimes painful ones, of  _ who _ you were,  _ where  _ you had been, and  _ what _ you had done. 


End file.
